There have been many varieties of portable lunch containers commonly known as “lunch boxes” which are generally configured to accommodate a lunch or other meal for children or adults. Of course, the term “box” originates from virtually all such portable lunch containers being configured as a square or rectangle. It will be appreciated that not only are such conventionally shaped and sized lunch boxes cumbersome and inconvenient, but also typically fail to sustain food freshness or prescribed preferred beverage temperature.
While there have been additions to this portable food container art in the form of soft, compact lunch sacks or the like, such newer containers still suffer from an inability to sustain acceptable food and beverage consumption conditions. Thus, based upon normal conditions for storing or emplacing conventional lunch boxes or lunch sacks, food freshness readily deteriorates and beverages tend to deviate from prescribed imbibing temperatures, wherein cold beverages become warm or hot beverages become tepid.
The prior art appears to be devoid of any convenient and sufficiently portable apparatus that reliably promotes freshness and implicated integrity of transported food and beverages. Thus, heretofore unknown in the prior art, embodiments of the present invention afford a conveniently configured cylindrical container adapted to both store and sustain freshness of various food items and beverage cans, and to be easily transported either via shoulder-strap or backpack, on a bicycle or motorcycle.